


A Loki Morning

by Zenna_Crell47



Series: Old FanFictions [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Tickling, no specific timeline, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna_Crell47/pseuds/Zenna_Crell47
Summary: Written with the premise that I think Loki can be a needy lover when he feels neglected. And you've been gone for waaaaay too long, Avenging the world, for him to be anything BUT slightly annoying once you're back at the Tower...Part of a collection of writings I've written and originally posted on other sites. Formats have been changed to suit my current style of writing, but the content remains otherwise unchanged.This one was originally posted May 1, 2016 on deviantART.





	A Loki Morning

With a groan, you rolled onto your side, internally hissing at the radiance streaming through your windows. “JARVIS, I thought I said to leave the time for the blinds to lift to be at my signal!” you hoarsely slurred, not caring that you sounded close to drunken in your hazy stupor.  
  
“Apologies, miss, but that was not me,” JARVIS replied politely.  
  
Grunting, you sat up to see an enchanting sight lounging just below your window. Golden light caressed exceedingly fair skin and a sculpted face that would make any artist envious should that face have been chiseled into stone in a perfect likeness. Absorbing the light, yet still refracting, it was raven hair, silky and smooth, slicked back to run down the back of his neck. _He_ was sitting underneath your window; _he_ was the one who pulled back your blinds to read in the natural light; _he,_ who was the cause of your everyday consternation…   
  
An annoyed growl from deep in your throat echoed in the air as you flopped back into bed. “Screw you, Loki,” you mumbled. “I'm not in the mood.”  
  
The gentle thump of a book closing abruptly and the gentle, hushed whisper of rustling clothes convinced you that the Prince had made to leave you in peace, and so you snuggled even deeper into your cozy bed, a satisfied smile on your lips… Oh, if only it could be that easy.  
  
A sudden, identifiable weight at the foot of your bed made that smile melt off your mien instantaneously, and you peeked out of one eye a crack, though you already knew what to expect. Sighing in defeat, you pulled the covers up over your head and burrowed into the safety of the darkness. You did **not** want to see that smug smirk so early in the morning… Well, you said you couldn't tolerate it at any time, but the fact that it made him appear even more exceedingly attractive whenever he was amused only made it harder for you to ignore him.  
  
“Oh, darling, I know you don't mean that,” Loki grinned. You didn't even have to see his face to know that teasing grin was in place – you could hear it in his voice. “Did your mission really go so well?”  
  
“'Ss none of your business, Reindeer Games. Go away.”  
  
“… If you truly believe that insulting me will get me to leave you sooner, then I recommend you ponder that over again.”  
  
You flopped face first into your pillow, groaning angrily, dryly. “Loki,” you whined, “go away! I just want to sleep!”  
  
He started to play with your toes through your blanket, and you quickly tucked your feet closer to your body for protection. And since that source of amusement was gone, his cool hands – which you could always feel through the blanket, no matter how thick – ran up the length of your sides, teasingly resting at your waist and hip, before traveling up to your shoulder. There you lay waiting, knowing that he'd try to spring an attack on you once he got far up enough. You were ready when Loki ventured his fingers towards your neck and collarbones, quickly crushing his appendages between your chin and shoulder.  
  
But he was ready for it. He had anticipated your move against him, and had prepared a counter-measure of his own. After all, you cannot fool the King of Lies and Deceit so easily.   
  
Loki clones began to appear all around the bed, all of them moving you as well as they could. And they succeeded in _tickling you mercilessly!_ Your giggles and noises of protest were swallowed up by the early morning sunshine, bringing a grin to the Prince's face. There was nothing so satisfying as watching you laugh to your heart's content, particularly if he were the cause of the laughter.  
  
Your stubborn pride prevented you from crying for mercy, not even when you were out of breath and about to collapse on yourself from laughing so much, so when Loki noted your silence growing ever longer, he made his clones disappear without a trace. “Awake now, are we, love?” he questioned wryly, a winning grin highlighting his features.  
  
Once your breath had been regained, you gave him the dirtiest look you could manage. But you couldn't remain upset at him for long, not when he was only trying to spend time with you. “You shush your face,” you muttered, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. “What's up? Did you miss me _that much_ while I was gone?”  
  
“I missed you terribly,” he groaned, leaning into the footrest of your bed dramatically. “You were gone for so long!”  
  
“I was gone for a week,” you stated flatly, though your lips were disobediently pulling up into a smile.  
  
“It was forever!” Loki protested. Where was he getting all that cute energy?! You swore you were going to ask Tony to have JARVIS run a search for the cute energy levels of all the puppy pounds and child daycare centers in the surrounding areas, later… “What manner of foolishness kept you away from me for so long?”  
  
You shrugged, “Uprisings in distant lands, terrorist threats to our allies, budding dictators that needed to be felled – the usual trouble.”  
  
Loki groaned and began to curl up on your bed with you. Luckily for you, he had stopped wearing his Asgardian armor around the Tower long ago, so it was very comfortable to snuggle up with the Prince when he laid next to you. “No matter. I have you here now; that's all behind us. And now, my love, we shall spend the rest of the day together.”  
  
You sighed and snuggled up in his arms, allowing him to reel you in close to his chest. How he managed to be the perfect temperature for snuggling all the time was baffling to you, but it was an added bonus to your list of perks about your godling of Mischief. And as the comfortable silence settled in around the two of you, wrapping you in a nest of warmth and security, the sun made a better headway into your room, bathing you two in a blanket of light.  
  
“… I don't get a say in this, do I?”  
  
“My dear, whatever gave you the impression otherwise?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“… Fair enough. Join me under the covers?”  
  
“With pleasure, darling.”


End file.
